Lifelong Enemy
by xTMNTx
Summary: A short drabble with Don fighting off a lifelong enemy!   Nominated for Best Comedy in Stealthy Stories TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2011!


_A/N:__ I have always wondered about how bored you can get. Well, this story is one thing that can answer that question xD. Just wrote something to show you I'm still alive and healthy. Working on a small story-project of mine, of course a TMNT story. So will be off for a couple of days… weeks maybe too. Be patient and look forward to that project, will upload it as quick as possible! :D_

_TMNT is owned by… Nickelodeon?... Dear good, I really hope they don't mess it up!_

_R&R as always :) _

_

* * *

_

**Lifelong Enemy**

Donatello froze, his whole body felt numb and yet the same time it itched all over. He rolled his hand to a fist; his finger dug into his palm, as they were ready for a battle. And he was, for there his lifelong enemy was. Don took a deep breath, his eyes fixing on his enemy and his movements. Yes, he had battled him before, battled him and won. But it didn't seem to matter how many times he had won, his enemy still returned. It was like he was invincible, as he just was playing with Don. But the olive-green turtle refused to give up. His brothers believed in him, believed that he could handle him once and for all.

"So, you're back again…" Don mumbled low and took a few steps towards his enemy, no movements whatsoever from him. "After last battle I thought that I had finished you for good."

They had a story together, had a number of battles and also a long past together. It was hard to believe that they were enemies to each other. But even friends can change, Don knew that. Surely he felt betrayed by him, but he wouldn't let that stop him from defeating his old friend and now enemy. His master had always told him to regain focus, no matter what happened or who he fought.

"Still thinking I will give up? You must be kidding me! I, the great Donatello, giving up? No way, this battle hasn't even started yet." Don slowly made his way toward him, quickly reducing the distance between them. "I will never give up, I will always be here to fight you and win."

As he walked he slowly pulled his weapons, he felt safe when he felt the weight of the weapon in his hand, knowing that the weapon would never betray him and would always be there to help him fight his enemy off. Don stopped as he faced his enemy; just a couple of inches were what was left between them. His brown eyes met steel-gray color and Don took slow but steady breaths. This was it; here they were yet again, facing off with each other. How many times had it been now? Don was getting tired of this, but as long as his enemy wasn't willing of co-operation he had no choice but to go throw this.

"Why can't you just listen and follow my orders instead? It would be so much easier for all of us." Don sighed and slowly shook his head. But no answer came from his enemy and he took it as he still wasn't willing to co-operate. It was what Don had anticipated, raising his head a fierce glance had moved into his brown eyes. The usually calm and pacific Donatello was gone and in his place was a furious, genius turtle, prepared for a battle. "It must be the hard way then."

Don took another deep breath before his eyes immediately took out his enemy's weak spot. He already knew the outcome of this battle, he already saw himself as a winner but still it hurt him that he had to go through this process week after week. He wouldn't mind skipping it, but it brother's were tough, they insisted in this. The purple-bandana brother raised his weapon, ready to strike with the shiny screwdriver in his right hand.

"Be patient, this will soon be over." He said with a low and caring voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Uhm, guys…" Mikey slowly said as he sat down on the couch, watching his brothers with a concerned look on his face. "I think Don has finally snapped and gone crazy."

"Why would you say something like that, Mikey?" Leo asked, turned his look from the TV to his younger brother. Mikey took a deep breath and scratched his neck, shoot a quick glance towards his brother's lab before turning back to Leo and Raph.

"Well, I walked past his lab and saw him talking to it, like it was human or something." Leo eyes wide out before he finally shook his head, slowly stepped up from the couch. His sight fixed out Raph and then Mikey.

"That's not my fault, it always you guys that's breaks it and insist that he must fix it. I can live without it." He said before slowly made his way towards Don's lab. "I'll talk to him; convince him to take a break. It can't be good for him being locked up there all day." Raph snorted and looked after his older brother.

"As always, nothin' is yar fault Leo. I don't see why he has to fix it every god damned time. Can't he just fix another toaster instead of keep fixing that old, piece of junk?" He said loudly before turning back to the TV and flipped channels. "And besides… Nothin's wrong likin' toast for breakfast, right?"

* * *

_Don't really know why this story popped up in my head… It just did… Hahaha, I'm bored :'D xD_


End file.
